1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallurgy, and more particularly to a chamber for abrasive powder descaling of the surface of a strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a chamber for abrasive powder descaling of the surface of a strip as described in International Application PCT/SU 84/00029.
This chamber comprises two mechanisms for compacting the abrasive powder, each such mechanism having two shafts with supports and levers connected to hydraulic power cylinders acting to turn the shafts, whereas blades secured on the shafts act to force the abrasive powder to the surface being cleaned thereby removing scale from the strip.
Access to parts and units inside the chamber (such as mechanisms for compacting the powder and others) necessitates prolonged stops, complete disassembly of the chamber, and reassembly. This in turn makes the chamber less efficient in operation and requires much labor to be consumed. It is therefore a disadvantage of such a chamber since it lacks the facility of drawing the chamber apart for facilitating access to its interior.
There is also known a chamber for abrasive powder descaling of the surface of a strip (cf., International Application PCT/SU 86/00074) made up of two halves with means for closing, sealing and drawing the halves apart along the plane of abutment, and departing one of the halves from the plane of abutment. This chamber, the closest prior art chamber, also comprises two mechanisms for compacting the abrasive powder, each having two shafts secured in supports in different halves of the chamber and linked with hydraulic power cylinders for turning the shafts.
As one half of the chamber is departed from the plane of abutment, the shafts with supports of the mechanisms for compacting the powder are departed therewith.
This feature is a substantial advantage over the prior art chamber (cf., PCT/SU 84/00029), as servicing and repair are considerably faciliated, by not necessitating complete disassembly of the chamber, and thereby reducing downtime.
However, this prototype chamber (PCT/SU 86/00074) is characterized by means for closing, sealing, and drawing the halves apart along the abutment plane which are not sufficiently quick-acting, but are fashioned, for example, as bolt and nut connections requiring much time for handling, whereby the advantage of two halves is not fully utilized.